1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an improved apparatus for recording and/or reproducing audio or other signals on a magnetic recording medium which is alternatively in the form of a magnetic tape within a cassette or in the form of a magnetic stripe or band affixed to a card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initially, individual devices have been provided for the recording and reproducing of audio or other signals on a magnetic tape contained in a cassette and on a magnetic stripe affixed to a cardboard or other substantially rigid card, respectively. Furthermore, adapters have been provided, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,635, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,212, so that an apparatus primarily intended for recording and/or reproducing operations in association with a magnetic tape cassette can be adapted for use in recording or reproducing signals in a magnetic band or stripe on a linearly movable card. Although such adapters avoid the necessity of providing individual devices for use with the cassettes and cards, respectively, the use of an additional device or adapter is still troublesome. Accordingly, it has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,817, to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which can accommodate either a magnetic tape cassette or a so-called magnetic card, that is, a card having a magnetic stripe affixed thereto as the recording medium. Although the foregoing dual-purpose apparatus can accommodate either a tape cassette or a magnetic card without the need to employ an adapter, the structure of such apparatus is undesirably complicated, for example, in providing individual arrangements for driving the tape and the card, respectively. Further, with the existing dual-purpose apparatus adapted to be changed-over to accommodate either a tape cassette or a magnetic card, the apparatus can be damaged if a tape cassette is inserted into the apparatus at a time when the latter has been changed-over for accommodating a card. Moreover, in the existing dual-purpose apparatus for use with a tape cassette or a magnetic card, the card can be damaged by a tape guiding member provided in the apparatus. Finally, no provision is made in the existing dual-purpose apparatus for preventing erroneous erasing of signals recorded on a tape in a cassette, or for de-activating the same when using a magnetic card.